


Singing in the Shower

by amos_adilios



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boyfriend listening to his beautiful boyfriend sing, Embarrassment, Flustered, I, M/M, Singing, Tag, Well - Freeform, can't, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amos_adilios/pseuds/amos_adilios
Summary: Simon gets home from uni to hear singing and running water coming from the bathroom. It definitely isn't Penny. So it must be...





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a trope I found on writingtropes Tumblr. Please follow them, they give amazing trope suggestions for any writer with writer's block.

**Simon**

Uni was an absolute nightmare today, so the first thing I do when I get back to the flat is go take a hot shower. However I wasn't able to do that today. There was someone already in there, and they were _singing_.

Penny wasn't home until later, so it could only be one other person.

_Baz_

Baz was in my bathroom, showering and _singing_. The closer I get to the bathroom the louder the singing gets. And it's absolutely beautiful. As soon as I'm close enough, I can hear what he's singing.

_"Baby you're all that I want._

_when you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding hard to believe,_

_we're in Heaven~"_

Holy Merlin and Morgana. I never knew I would see that day that Tyrannus Basiton Grimm-Pitch would be in my bathroom, singing songs from 2009! A wide grin stretches on my face as I turn the door knob and walk into the bathroom. The singing suddenly stops.

 

**Baz**

Of fucking _course_ Snow has to walk into the bathroom at this exact moment. Thankfully I haven't fed, so I peer over the shower curtain and look at him with the most unbothered face I can muster. He's biting his tongue to stop his grin from forming into a fit of giggles, but that doesn't last long as he bursts out into laughter. I scoff and roll my eyes. "What is it, Snow? Is it a crime to enjoy songs from 2009?" He's laughing too much to respond, the bloody prick. I sigh and return to my showering. "I suggest you leave and wait for when I'm done, Snow. If you know what's good for you." A wicked grin spreads across his face. 

"How about I just get in with you~?"

I have no time to protest before he's stripping down and getting in the shower with me...

* * *

**Simon**

Well _that_ was an experience I never thought I would have. The magic on my wings and tail starts to wear off as I lean againt Baz on the couch. He's wearing this oversized grey jumper I got him for Christmas. It makes him look much cosier. "You're singing's actually really nice." I admit. He looks at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is it now? If I knew I could woo you with my singing I would've done it a long time ago."

"No you wouldn't!" I grin, playfully nudging his shoulder. He smiles quietly and looks at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Baz."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
